The Future: you never can tell
by Kelzaa
Summary: Max, Alec and Nikki an X5 I made up accidentally cast a spell and send themselves 5 years into the future. MW AJ NK eventually. ON HOLD
1. In The Beginning

The Future: you never can tell

By Kelzaa

Rating: TEEN

Fandom: Dark Angel

Type: WIP

Genre: Humour/Romance/Supernatural

Paring: Max/White Alec? Nikki?

Pairing Type: Unconventional

Summary: Max, Alec and Nikki (an X5 I made up) accidentally cast a spell and send themselves 5 years into the future. (M/W). Not as crap as it sounds I hope.

Disclaim: I don't own anything except Nikki who I made up

A.N I borrowed this story from Charmed where the sisters went 10 years into the future only its 5 years for Dark Angel, Max may seem very different put this down to less stress, less Logan and more fun, sorry if it sucks.

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**

Max and Nikki sat at the breakfast table eating the pancakes O.C had made before she shot off to work with the parting line of "Don't get into trouble today aiight" to which both girls replied "We promise".

_Wow! things have really changed a lot in the last 2 years, the Coming stopped, a new roommate and good friend, Transgenics not hunted anymore, Alec taking over TC, Logan, well he still trying to cling to what was and being an ass in the meantime and White…well lets just say not a lots changed there except he got Ray back, she was gonna miss that kid he brought the kid out in her luckily she had Nikki for that now. _

Suddenly Max became aware a hand was being waved in front of her face "You ok girl" Nikki asked with a worried expression on her face "Yeah sorry, just thinking" Max replied.

"Listen girl I know we promised O.C we wouldn't get into trouble today, but I heard about this really cool place, add a little alcohol, come on!"

"Uh oh why do I smell trouble, have you forgotten the stupid things we do when we actually get drunk"

"Name one!" Nikki challenged, and Max never one to back down from a challenge went on to name three.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, but you gotta admit, breaking into White's house and stealing all his suits was fun and just for the record I said name one. Don't roll your eyes its true" Max just laughed.

"Okay I'm in, but maybe we should take someone with us just in case we do get into trouble."

"Okay how 'bout Alec, and due to his new responsibilities he's a good choice plus I laugh my head off when you argue, granted you can become annoying sometimes."

"Let's go girl".

Once they had persuade Alec which didn't that long, once promised some fun and Mole promised to keep everything under control they were on there way.

A.N I know Max is really different but that just makes it more fun.

"Alec I swear if we are lost, I'm gonna kick your ass" Max grumbled

"You're the one reading the map" Alec replied indignantly

"If you had listened, I said right NOT left" Max growled back

"_Children_... there'stwo guys over there, we'll pull over and ask directions"

"We don't need to pull over and ask directions. We have a map" Alec stated.

"What is it with men and asking for direction" Max argued.

"What is it with women and maps" Alec argued back.

"Oh you're saying women can't read maps" Max continued

Nikki just sat in the back cracking up with laughter until things started to get out of hand.

"SHUT UP, God I'll do it" as Alec stopped the car she got out and ran across to the man. Two minutes later she returned with the right directions and the youngerguy's phone number.

"What! He was hot" she exclaimed when seeing Max and Alec's questioning looks and they where back on there way.

Once the three transgenics arrived, one bouncing with excitement and the other two scowling at each other, they set about exploring the place.

"Guys, Guys look at this on the wall" Nikki called to the others.

"What the hell is that?" Alec asked curiously

"What I'm supposed to know?" Max grumbled, Alec had obviously been annoying her again.

"Did I say ya were supposed to?"

"HEY, I thought you two put ya differences aside already" Nikki yelled a little frustrated.

"We did but doesn't mean we can't argue" Alec replied charmingly.

"It looks like some kind of inscription, but it looks fairly new" Nikki said putting in her two cents.

"We call upon the ancient power

To aid us in this wrongful hour

Hear this cry, hear this plea

Help us to accept the future that should be" Max read aloud.

"Are you crazy, don't read it we don't know what it could do" Alec shouted at Max

"Do you see anything happening? Relax."

"Whoever knew it would be like Freaky Friday with you two, when Alec took over TC"

Suddenly there was an icy draft, which turned into a large gust of wind and then a huge bright light.

What they missed was the same two peoplewatching themwith a smile as they disappeared, where to was the surprise.


	2. Impossible Surprises

**Chapter 2 Impossible Surprises**

There was two things that Max became aware of as she woke, one begin she was wrapped up in a pair strong arms and was really comfortable, the other she was NAKED.

If that wasn't enough to send her flying from the bed she was laying in the _familiar_ male voice she heard was.

"Morning baby, sleep well" was the husky male voice that whispered in her ear.

Max threw herself out the bed obviously forgetting the second thing she had been aware of when she woke.

"WHITE? WHAT THE HELL" was the shocked scream that escaped her lips, but as if it couldn't get any worse for her she suddenly became VERY aware she was standing in front of him still naked, snatching up the bed sheet she ran into the nearest room.

Lady Luck had finally giving her a break because the room was the bathroom and she spotted some of her clothes laying around.

With speed that was mostly fuelled by shock and panic she changed into them and climbed out the window. She saw the Space Needle in the distance and started to run towards it, if she ever needed to get her thoughts together it was now.

When she reached the top of the Needle she began to pace back and fourth, "Okay don't panic, stay calm, deep breaths, all you did was wake up NAKED in the arms of your ENEMY but that happens everyday, okay, okay, okay, that's not staying clam, more deep breaths".

"Max, God please tell me you know what the hell is going on"

Max spun around when she heard her name, to see Nikki standing there, looking as freaked out as she felt.

"Nic, oh God I have no idea, wait where's Alec"

"Right here" he answered walking out the entrance of the Needle.

"Okay does anyone have any idea about what the fuck is going on? Cause the last thing I remember we were all standing in that cave." Max asked still in shock from actually liking the feel of Ames'… dammit! White's arms around her. _What is wrong with me? It's just the confusion it means nothing. Yeah right you keep telling yourself that but you did like it_ an annoying voice piped up _Shut the hell up! Great he's got me arguing with myself now._

"MAX!"

"What!" Max shouted almost jumping out of her skin.

"We're trying to figure out what the fuck is going on, which by the way I have come to the conclusion is your fault, while your off with the fairies!" Alec shouted at her.

"My fault, how the hell didja come to that conclusion" Max growled at him, ready to pounce.

"If you hadn't read that stupid inscription on the wall none of this would have happened" Alec shouted.

"Happened! we don't even know what has happened, and what is wrong with you" Max shouted back.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"AM I TALKING TO A WALL NOW?"

"I WOKE UP TO DISCOVER I'M MARRIED TO A WOMAN I DON'T!"

"Whoa, really? No wonder you're freaked out, me I was just ENGAGED" Nikki shouted, breaking into the argument.

"And… uh… Max…I…erm…would…er…look…at…you're…left…hand…too, wow took me like a week to get that sentence out, huh?"

All eyes went to Max's left hand to see a beautiful engagement and wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh my God, either I'm cheating on my husband with _him_ or I'm married to HIM, OH GOD!"

"Who?" Nikki asked.

"Okay panicking is getting us no where, Alec start from the beginning, Nikki your next" Max took command while smartly avoiding the question.


	3. Alec’s and Nikki’s Story

**Chapter 3 Alec's and Nikki's Story**

**Alec**

The light shining through the gap in the curtains was what woke Alec that morning, he groggily sat up and blinked a few times, _wait a second this ain't my room,_ he felt something stir beside and his head whipped round to see that it was a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him.

"What's wrong Alec? You look all confused" the unknown blonde girl said to him.

"Erm… not to sound stupid but where am I? And not to sound rude who are you?" Alec managed to get obviously still very confused.

"Very funny baby, seriously I'm cracking up." She replied rolling over to climb out of the bed. Alec hand shot out and grabbed her left hand she was wearing an engagement and wedding ring. _What the hell I'm not the type of guy who'd sleep with another guy's girl._ It was then that he became awarethat she wasn't the only one wearing a wedding ring.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Alec managed to choke out, he was laying in a bed naked with a woman who's first name he didn't know with the both of them wearing wedding rings. _WHAT THE HELL! Okay deep breaths man, need to think, wait where's Max and Nikki?_

"Alec are you okay? You look really freaked out"

"Er…I…have to go to the…" Alec fumbled for the words while rushing round and dressing in what he assumed was his clothes.

"…Space needle" He finished when he saw the tall structure in the distance out the bedroom window.

"What? Its only nine(am) why?" the girl but got no reply as Alec had already shot out the door.

"And then I got here and saw you two talking." Alec finished telling his story.

**Nikki**

Nikki jerked awake when she felt herself falling, she hit the fall and her body rolled with her ending up on back.

"Owww! Stupid son-of-a….huh?" _Where am I?_ She sat up and leant against the desk she had be currently sitting at and looked over at the fallen chair she must have been sitting in.

"CRAP!" she shouted when she felt something, hard, crash on her head as she started to stand up, she glared at the evil telephone that was laying next to her and wrestled herself out of the telephone wire.

She cautiously started to get up again and when nothing attacked her she let a grintriumph slide over her face. She looked around the office she was standing in and picked up the telephone and leather chair.

_Okay I am officially confused, where's Max and Alec, bet they didn't fall out of a stupid chair then a stupid telephone crash on their head, okay missing the basic point, what the hell is going on? _

It was then that the office door opened and an attractive man with short black hair and piercing green eyes walked in.

"Honey, are you okay? I heard a crash and you shouting" the dark haired man asked.

"Me? Fine, just fine" she lied. _A little freaked, a little bruised and possibly crazy but just fine, God what is going on? Wait, Maybe I am crazy, I mean its not like we knew what would happen when we - _

"Max and Alec!" She remembered what she had been thinking before hot boy had walked in.

"Did you just call me honey? Ahhh never mind do you know where Max and Alec are?" she questioned the stranger.

"Er… well I assume, considering the time at home?"

"You assume? _That bloody helpful, _okay well I gotta go find them. Nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you? After eight months and a ring on your finger that's a funny way to say goodbye, what I don't even get a kiss, have I upset youor something?"

_We've been dating eight months, thats my longest relationship, EVER, ahhh back to Max and Alec, man I get distracted easily._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love ya very much, blah, blah, blah I gotta go." She rushed out the office door, and a few wrong turns later, the building, as she hit the pavement she saw the Space needle and decided to run there.

"And then I got here" she to finished telling her story.

A.N. Ya gotta give me reviews people or I won't feel the need to update, plus I know its not that interesting yet, but bare with me it will be.


	4. Emotion: Confusion

A.N. Nikki's fiancé is an original character, Alec's wife ain't. Plus Logan moved back to his old penthouse.

There's a voting poll at the bottom of this chapter. That's what new sorry no added story.

**Chapter 4 Emotion: Confusion**

"All right Max your turn" Nikki stated the curiosity shining in her eyes, remembering how freaked out Max had been when she'd seen the wedding ring. The question had caused Max to bury her face in her hands.

"Come on!" Alec exclaimed at Max's refusal to answer the question. "You're acting as if it's worst for you we're all in the same boat, so to speak. Well except you Nic, you can just dump the man, we've gotta go through a divorce procedure and all."

"Hey, I never realised that, yay. And that's what happened when you get all serious and lovey-dovey" Nikki, who was now smiling at the realisation of her how easy situation was, remarked. _Two easy steps: step 1, find unknown guy again. Step 2, break up with him._

"How wrong you are Alec, it is worse for me" Max sighed and continued, "You may have woken up to stranger, but I woke up to… Am– WHITE!" Her two companion's jaws dropped at the revelation, she told them both what happened when she woke up, one companion laughing at her and the other speechless when she finished.

"You're kidding right, White as in Ames White the guy who wants to kill you…Us… Everyone?" Alec questioned, staring at Max. At Max's nod he turned to Nikki, who was now recovering from her laughing fit, "Max! Come on, I mean I know you don't like to follow the rules and everything, but sleeping with…Marrying White! That's a new level even for you, hell even for me!"

"Hey don't be yelling at me, we don't even know what the fuck is going on yet!" Max defended herself. "And don't you start either" She shouted when she noticed Alec open his mouth to say something. "I say we go find OC and get some answers."

The three of them set off to Max, Nikki and OC's apartment only to find the building destroyed. They stood there gaping at the ruins of the building. "Logan's?" Nikki offered.

And they set off again, this time to Logan's.

They knocked considering the strange things that had happened since waking up and when the door opened they were greeted to the sight of Asha standing.

"Er…Is Logan in?"

Asha who had been glaring at Max turned her glare to Nikki, "Yes he's at his computer desk" she replied sharply. "Can I ask what it is you want" She continued in the same tone.

"Yes" Nikki replied mimicking Asha tone and the made her way into the apartment. "Well?" Asha asked her had scowl deepened at being ignored.

"I said you could ask I said nothing about getting an answer so mind your own business" Nikki snapped quickly tiring of this Ordinary.

"Excuse me, but if it concerns my husband then it is my business" Asha shouted gaining the attention of the three transgenics.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting I'm trying to talk to a contact of mine" Logan asked now entering the room. "There's a surprise" Alec muttered under his breathe earning a snigger from Nikki and a shush from Max.

"Logan, do you know where Original Cindy is?" Max asked nervously, not understanding the cold glare she was getting from Logan, sure she had told them it was over but last time she checked he was adamant they were meant to be together, although last time she checked he hadn't been married to Asha either.

Logan opened his mouth to answer her question when…

"OH MY GOD" was screamed from another room. Nikki came rushing into the room holding a calendar in one hand and the other over her mouth. "Nic, what the hell is the matter with you?" Alec exclaimed upon having the calendar shoved in his face. "Look at the date, LOOK AT THE DATE"

"2029" Max whispered. "Sorry to interrupted, but what the hell do you guys want?" Logan snapped obviously pissed, Asha next to him pretty much looking the same.

"Wow it's true, couples who live together, _do_ start to look alike. So Losha do you know where we can find Original Cindy" Alec mocked

Logan bristled at the insult but replied anyway, "At. Jam. Pony. Where. She. Works " Logan spoke slowly as if talking to a two-year-old. " Thank. You. For. Your. Help." Alec mimicked his tone.

"Lets go guys" Max shot out the apartment not wanting to be in Logan's presence any longer. _God what's up with him, even White was more friendly then that when I woke up._

And the three transgenics left for Jam Pony now more confused then ever.

A.N. It won't take me to long to update next time, as all my exams will soon be over Yay for me. And I know I'm dragging it along a bit, but M/W action in the next chapter or two. But the answer about what the hell happened in the next chapter for sure.

I'm casting a vote:

You want a White's point of view to tell you what happened like his story cos he woke up too remember, which would be the next chapter and hurry along the MW action.

Or

The 3 transgenics going to Original Cindy for answers and wait for the MW action to come in maybe two or three chapters.


	5. White The Hell

A.N. Talk of sex but none graphical. Thanks for the reviews but I need more people.

**White The Hell **

He'd only just woken up a few minutes ago when he noticed the change in her breathing and heart, he rolled over to greet and tease her about the fact he woke up first, Miss-I-Have-Shark-DNA. "Morning baby, sleep well" White whispered, in a husky deep voice in her ear.

As soon as the words left his lips he knew something was wrong, as she tensed and she flew out of their bed.

"WHITE? WHAT THE HELL" _she screaming at me_, _in shock? No it's Santa Clause, of course me, your husband who else and what's with the last name you weren't moaning that last night._ He couldn't help but smirk as she stood in front of him in all her glory but the smirk faded as he noticed her becoming aware of the fact she was standing in front of him still naked and her shock intensified, he was confused as hell when she snatched up the bed sheet and ran into the bathroom.

_What the hell she's suddenly shy about being naked in front of me we've been married for four years. _Even though shock had been the main emotion in her eyes there was still disgust present,_ she hasn't looked at me like that in years,_ what he didn't know was she was disgusted with herself for liking his naked body pressed against her own.

He's mind vaguely registered the fumbling about in the nearest room but he was to caught up trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his wife._ I hope her screaming didn't wake up the kids, what am I supposed to say? Sorry kids your mother's gone a little nuts._

He decided to wait for her to calm down, even though he wouldn't admit it she packed a big wallop for a little thing when she was pissed. He found that out doing her pregnancy,_ damn raging hormones. _She had made him sleep on the couch for a week and threw a damn glass bowl at his head when he suggested they should buy maternity clothes for her to make her more comfortable. "Are you fucking calling me fat, you stupid asshole" he mimicked her words to him out loud, he had been only trying to help.

When she didn't return he started to get a little worried, "Max?" Ames called but was answered with silence. "Hey, Max?" Considering her mood he decided to wear his boxers, grabbing them off the floor and pulling them he walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Max!" He turned the handle and pushed open the door and was greeted to the sight of an empty room. "What the fuck? Max where the hell are? This is mood is pissing me off now!" His eyes scanned the adjoining bathroom which consisted of a toilet, a sink and a large bath tub. He walked in to the bathroom and looked out the open window, _she wouldn't have? Would she?_ He went through the bathroom and in to Jessica's room to find his daughter sleeping which was weird considering she had inherited her mother's sharkDNA he couldn't help but smile as he gazed at daughter's angelic face. She started to stir when she felt his eyes on her, he scanned the room and made a quick exit to let her sleep. Standing on the land he tried to figure out what was happening and where his wife had gone, she really wouldn't have climbed. Since there'd been married if she had a problem with him he would know about it, he vaguely considered checking Ray's room but his son would not be happy he was woken up.

He made his way downstairs and searched the rest of the rooms to find any clue to explain his wife's strange behavior, but coming up blank he decided to ring Terminal City but no sign, he rang Alec but Jondy said he had been in a similar mood so again empty, he finally rang OC and was told she keep and eye out. He flopped down on the couch there was only one person left and there was no way in hell he would ever admit there was something wrong between him and Max but as far as he knew Max hadn't spoken to Logan since the two of them had hooked up.

"Where the hell are you Max?" he whispered to himself. "Daddy?" He's head shot up to find his daughter staring at him curiously "What's wrong? Has something happened to mommy" Ames sighed and took Jessica into his arms sitting her on his knee, she may have been only five but she was very advanced for her age.

"Nothings wrong baby, mommy just had to go out" he assured her.

"But you don't know where" she stated more than asked.

"Of course I know, now why aren't you asleep like your brother"

"It's 9:30 in the morning time to get up, Ray's not tired he's just trying to seem cool all Mr-I-do-what-I-want-when-I-want"

Ames couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's observation of her brother. "It's the school holidays don't you want a lay in"

"Nope, I want breakfast" she giggled as her father tickled her.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"Bacon sandwiches!"

A.N. Come on you know you want to review, come on I gave ya some info on what's been happening.


	6. And The Changes Just Keep On Comin!

**And The Changes Just Keep On Comin'!**

The three, did I mention very confused, transgenics entered Jam Pony to see a very pissed OC yelling at a worker. "Boy ya better get your ass in gear or I'm gonna but a smack down on your ass aiight!"

"Glad to see some things are still the same" Alec remarked while looking around the room. It was all done up….With style! _No way in hell would Normal be this cool!_

"Y-y-yes b-b-boss" the screamed at messenger stuttered before he took off out the building.

"BOSS!" Max's head whipped round to stare at Original Cindy, halting her inspection of the building "Well Alec you just had to say it didn't you." "Damn spoke to soon" Was all he could say in his defense.

"Max! Alec! You fools I've had Ames and Jondy on da phone wonderin' what the hells goin' on wit you, Nikki shouldn't you be at work, I mean I know you're engaged to your boss and everything but still."

"JONDY? How do you know Jondy?" Max shouted which earned her a lot of attention. "Year 2029" he sang. "Er OC can we go some private and talk" Nikki cut into what ever Max was about to say, giving Original Cindy a meaningful look.

"Lets head up stairs, SKETCHY!" They turned to see Sketchy screech around the corner. "You're in charge while I'm gone" OC told him in a tone which told him 'no questions' and then proceeded to make her way up stairs.

When the four entered upstairs (where all the fighting in Freak Nation took place) three of them stood there gapping. The large space was cut up in to three rooms, one a small bathroom which, two bedrooms and a living room with a joined kitchen (think of Monica and Rachel's apartment in Friends). All the rooms were decorated with style and it was obvious this was OC's crib as a Xena poster was stuck on the wall.

The three transgenics collapsed on the couch and OC sat in an armchair and faced them. "What is up with you three? You acting like you've never been here before" Original Cindy asked bemused at their expressions.

"Girl what the hell is going on, Max woke up in the arms of White, nekkid chuckle. Alec woke up to a woman he ain't ever met before but I'm assuming that's Jondy you said about and I'm also assuming Max's sister Jondy. And I woke up, fell out my damn chairmuttered with bitterness, and met a stranger man I'm engaged to who I also assume in my boss you spoke about."

"That about cover everything" She asked her two companions.

"Think so" was the reply from both.

"Er did you three bang ya head or something, cause you acting strange" OC asked puzzled at her friends' behavior.

"OC the last thing we remember was we were exploring a spooky, old, stupid cave"

"Ohhh you three told me about that and what happened when you came back, never really understood till now. Ya all said it changed your opinions on things, who wants answers first"

A.N. I know this chapter short but it's to set up the next one if you've got any questions put them in your review and it will be answered in the next chapter, promise. Max-White action coming soon I promise that to.


	7. Finally Some Answers

A.N. Sorry I haven't update in a while and thanks for all your reviews!

aurora

HoneyX5-452

darkangel494

calistra

mel11

Cora

Frosted Gem

THEHUNTRESS06

sylvie

dudegirl

I know that most of the stuff in this chapter wouldn't really happen, but this is fanfiction so hey, anything could happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally Some Answers**

"Me, I need to know how they hell I ended up with White" Max spoke up as soon as the question was asked.

"Oh sugar that reminds me, I have to phone him and Jondy let 'em know where ya are, Nikki you want me to phone work and tell 'em you ain't comin' in." OC stood up and made her way over to the phone.

"Er…Yeah, whatever" Nikki answered distractedly

"WHAT!" Max shot up from the couch. "You want to phone the guy that's been trying to kill me and tell him where I am?"

"Boo, trust me"

After the three phone calls had been made and they were all settled again, Original Cindy started the stories.

"Okay boo, it started off with you going into heat"

"Oh great!"

"Poor White" Nikki and Alec burst out laughing.

"Shut up! Idiots, then what OC"

"You know it would help if you guys didn't interrupt, okay, you got pregnant then the Transgenics and Familiars started being attacked by another group of revved up players then a truce was made." (A.N. I know this plot has been used, but it fits in with the story) OC stopped observing their faces then continued.

"Okay well with the truce still on and the fact that everybody actually workin' well together, the Conclave offered a complete truce not just for the kickin' the asses of the other playas, granted this was before they knew about your and White's hot monkey sex, but by the time they did the truce was already made." She stopped again letting them take in the information before continuing again.

"Alec you remember you Nikki set up that surveillance system at Logan cos you didn't trust the boy?"

"What! Why didn't I know about this?" Max shouted "And why did he need to be monitored anyway"

"Come on Max! Logan was starting to become a little obsessive when it came to you, we were just worried" Nikki explained trying to calm Max down.

"Anyway you went over to Logan's to tell him you were pregnant, in hopes that he would give up the whole 'we're meant to be together' thing, you guys got into a big argument and cos you been gone for some time and were alone TC started to get worried so they checked on you using the camera…"

"…And that's when everyone found out I was pregnant with White's baby" Max finished

"Exactly, you should have seen the look on White's face though, girl it was it funny I actually thought he might faint, Ray was excited as hell that he was going to be a big brother." Original Cindy said all this with a look of amusement.

"Wait a second if this has already happened and I've been told this before and I knew I was gonna get heard why didn't I turn the camera off" Max asked puzzled that she had been caught out even though she'd been prepared.

"Boo you can't go back and change things, just let them play out" OC corrected her train of thought.

"Fine whatever, carry on" Max grumbled.

"I'll bet you said that before to, damn deja vu freaky shit jeezs" Nikki muttered under her the whole situation was starting to sound like a weird dream she was going to wake up from, only problem was she knew she wasn't.

"Okay back to the story please" Max demand impatiently, _I'm gonna be on the Space Needle all night thinking about this shit!_

"Original Cindy's gonna just give ya the gist of things cos I don't really remember word, White didn't wanna be shut out from the baby's life, and cos of the truce no one could really do anything, so you guys came to an agreement of things mainly cos of Ray" OC stopped taking a breath and began again.

"You guys were spending a lot of time together cos of the baby and as time went on you got close, Ray took full advantage of this and him, Nikki and Alec pushed you guys together, stuff happen, and you became a couple then on Jessica's first birthday he proposed, it was just perfect boo"

"Wait, what about Logan?" Alec questioned curiously, "He was obsessed, I doubt he changed over night and how'd he end up with Asha?"

"Oh he didn't tried to mess everything, then started dating Asha to try and make Max jealous and kept interfering trying to get between you and White but you didn't really speak to after you two hooked up. Wouldn't let things be, then he suddenly backed off completely don't know why"

"Logan! I don't give a DAMN about LOGAN who the hell is JESSICA?" Max screamed the confusion back.

"The baby boo, that's what you called her" OC explained patiently

"Wait so how old is she now? Why didn't I see her at the house?"

"Maybe cos you were busy climbing out a window" Nikki answered, the amusement clear in her voice which was met with a glare from Max.

"She's five now" OC answered Max other question "Anything else ya wanna know boo"

"Yeah how the HELL do we get back?"

"Hey! I wanna know how I ended up with your sister first!" Alec interrupted looking between Max and Original Cindy.

Just then the door opened and in walked….

A.N. Dum, dum, dum thought I'd give the cliffhanger ending a go._ **;-)**_ Alec's story will be in the next chapter then Nikki's, any particular questions or information put them in your reviews.


	8. Home Life

A.N. I know I said Alec and Nikki's stories where next, but I've been neglecting poor Amesey, so their stories will come soon.

**Home Life**

Just then the door opened and in walked…White, with a girl about 5 yrs old holding his hand. The young girl looked so much like Max, with her olive complexion and brown doe-eyes, but she had bits of White in her including his smirk which was now planted on her face.

"Oh. My. God!" Max shot up from the couch followed by Alec and Nikki, all three unsure on how to react considering what they'd just been told.

"Mommy!" she cried and ran and threw herself into Max's arms, Max did nothing for a few seconds until she snapped out of her shock and wrapped her arms around her future daughter.

_**Earlier…**_

Just as he set the plate on the table as the phone began to ring, casting a quick glance at his daughter who was hungrily tucking in to the bacon sandwiches he strode in to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

You got Original Cindy here, just letting you know that Max is here and she's fine

"Can I talk to her?"

Not right now boy

"Why the hell not? I want to know what's going and what's wrong with her!"

Don't be taking that tone with me boy!

Even though she had said it sternly Ames noticed the hesitation to answer the question and the fact that she was stalling.

"At least tell me when she's coming home" He sighed, knowing if Max didn't want him to know something Original Cindy wouldn't be the one to spill it.

Soon. Original Cindy gotta go she needs to phone Jondy as well. Peace I'm out She said in a rush before he could say anything

Sighing again he put the phone down, and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "RAY BREAKFAST!" He shouted up to his son, he knew what he was like when it came to food, always eating. He made his way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table opposite his daughter, he grabbed a sandwich and began eating. Looking up he found his Jessica looking at him with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked already knowing she had heard the conversation and that was what had put the frown on her face. Jessica opened her mouth to answer her father question when she heard the familiar running footsteps coming down the stairs, Ray came flying into the kitchen and immediately began eating. He looked up and then around the room and frowned.

"Where's mom? She upstairs still?" He questioned

"She out she'll be back later" Ames replied in a tone that Ray recognised as 'no more question' but this was him, so hey.

"Where she'd go? You two have a fight?"

"No we did not have a fight and she's at Jam Pony"

"Why she there she don't work there no more?"

"Because she needed to talk to Cindy"

"What about?"

"Ray! Stop playing 20 questions and eat your breakfast!" Jessica scolded her older brother she had been lookin between the two with each question and answer, it was like a tennis match and it was starting to annoy her. What could she say? Both her parents had short tempers so she didn't really stand a chance at inheriting a calm and patient attitude. She loved her older brother but damn could he be annoying.

"Yes mom" He replied sarcastically miffed at being scolded by his _little_ sister. "Daddy's girl" he muttered under his breath knowing she would hear him anyway.

"And proud of it!" She smirked earning a chuckle from Ames. "So what are we up to today big brother?"

"Going round Ryan's, dad can you drive me over there?"

"Yeah sure, then we can pick your mother up from Jam Pony" _And find out what the hell is wrong with her as well. _"Everybody finished?" at receiving two nods, "Go get ready then"

He began cleaning up then went up stairs to get ready as well. When all three were ready they climbed into the black car and Ames headed in the direction of his son's best friend's house, after dropping him off he turned the car around and headed in the direction of Jam Pony.

A.N. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in the P.O.V of Jessica, chucking in some memories, her opinion of certain people and stuff that been going on (that Ames doesn't know about) what do ya think people?


	9. Jessica

aurora – Glad you think so!

ontheDL – Yay new reviewer!

Calistra – For ages, huh? Well at least till you lot gets bored of it, and to think it was just a stupid idea I got in my head.

HoneyX5-452 – Aww White's a cute daddy he loved Ray in the show and now he's got a little baby girl and if you think you're sick just thinking it what does that make I'M writing it.

darkangel494 – Thanks! More is a-comin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jessica: part 1**

We drove towards Ryan's with Ray yapping non-stop about what him and Ryan had planned today, which is why I found the silence after Ray was gone uncomfortable. I couldn't help but worry, mommy was always there during the school holidays when I woke up unless something was wrong and the tension coming from my daddy wasn't helping, the fact that maybe they'd had a fight kept crossing my mind but usually the fights they had were just witty banters so I squashed that idea.

I snuck a glance towards my dad, who had a lot of emotions crossing his face, obviously he was trying to figure out was wrong as well. A certain look continuously kept crossing my dad's face, a look that was used when a particular man was talked about, Logan Cale, I knew how much my father despised him and how much trouble the Ordinary had caused between mom and dad…

_Flashback_

Two-years-old Jessica came darting into the kitchen waving a piece of paper, "Mommy, mommy look what I drew!" she cried in excitement as she ran. She stopped dead when she realised her mother wasn't alone but sitting with a man she didn't recognised.

"Who that mommy?" Jessica asked pointing towards the older man, he was sitting opposite her mother and was now glaring at Jessica his expression icy and cold unnerving her completely.

"Er… this is Logan Cale sweetie an old friend" her mother replied nervously, "Go back to your room while we talk"

"Okay mommy" She left the room and headed up to bedroom and closed the door. She sat on her bed then tuned into the conversation going on downstairs which she could hear perfectly, her mommy had obviously forgotten about her sensitive hearing.

"So that's her then" She heard the man her mommy had introduced as Logan state after a few a minute of silence, his voice bitter and angry, "How old is she now?"

"Logan you know damn well how old she is, what is it you're really doing here? And don't give me anymore of that crap, I can tell you're lying!" Her mommy's tone was full of annoyance and anger, her patience was clearly running out.

"I was just asking to make sure, because for a two-year-old, she doesn't act it" He replied completely ignoring her question.

"That's cos I got such awesome parents" Jessica grumbled to herself, she didn't know who this Logan Cale was but already didn't like him. And she especially didn't like the way he had been looking at her mommy.

"Logan…" It may have only been one word but it was full of warning, which the older man again ignored and stayed silent.

"Where's White? Off killing people, or don't you see the blood on his shirts when he comes home?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He doesn't do that anymore, he's a lawyer" She heard her mommy defend her daddy.

"Its 6 'o' clock you have to go. Now!"

"Why?"

Jessica head whipped round to her bedroom window when she heard a car pull up. She had been concentrating on the conversation between her mommy and this strange man that she hadn't heard the car approaching but she already knew who it was. Her daddy and big brother was home.

"Shit!" She had obviously heard the car to. "Logan you have to go now! I don't want anymore trouble, leave through the back, and I don't want you coming here anymore! Understand?"

"Since when does he control who can and can't see!"

"Just go! Now!"

"Yes Cale. Leave. Now" Jessica heard the new but familiar voice join the conversation, she had resumed listening to. She had never heard her daddy use that tone before, it was full of anger and menace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I don't think this chapter came out right, any ideas on how to improve it? And any suggestions on what I could add.


	10. Who's Da Boss

A.N. Sorry the update took so long, just been really busy with stuff. Hope you guys haven't lost interest. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who's Da Boss**

Jessica shuddered at the memory. Logan had not left easily and had even tried to turn her

Mommy against her daddy, playing off her Mommy's stubborn independence and her Daddy's so called 'control' over who she could and couldn't see. Not that Mommy wanted to see him again but her defiant streak refused to be told what to do, causing her parents to argue long into the night and tension that made her panic at breakfast.

She had seen the ordinary storm off through her window with a busted nose her Daddy had obviously lost his temper. She giggled at the thought, causing Ames to look at her in the rear view mirror.

"We're here baby" He told her as they pulled up outside Jam Pony/Motor Pony considering Original Cindy had allowed the use of motorcycles. Ames took her hand in his and they walked inside, to see Sketchy trying desperately to get people to deliver their packages.

Ames chuckled to himself, he may consider Sketchy to be an idiot but he was an amusing one. His eyes went to his daughter as she tugged her hand away from his and began strolling over to Sketchy.

"Stop standing around you lazy idiots and do what Sketchy tells you!" She yelled at the workers who were currently mucking around. Their heads whipped to see who was yelling at them and upon recognizing her, did as they were told! She was of course well known as the kid with terrifying parents. All except one, who was newly hired, simply stared at the little girl ordering him about and laughed.

Big mistake. The man was forced to spin around when felt a bruising grip on his shoulder and came face to face with a pissed White. No one laughed at his little girl.

"Do as my daughter tells you. Now" Even though he hadn't yelled those words at the man, the tone of his voice was enough to send shivers up his spine. Oh well he'd recognize her in the future.

"Thanks Jess" Sketchy said giving her a hi-five, he turned to White "Dude!" he exclaimed holding up his hand. Receiving only a raised eyebrow, Sketchy dropped his hand and went back to work.

"Daddy! Don't be mean to Sketchy, he's funny" She scolded her father.

"Noooo, he's an idiot"

"Daddy" Jessica rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind, she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

She smirked when she realised she was scolding her father, not the other way round, and as they walked through the door she saw her Mommy jump up from the couch with a bewildered look on her face, letting out an:

"Oh. My. God!"

"Mommy!" she cried and ran and threw herself into Max's arms, at first she didn't feel her Mommy react for a few seconds until she felt her hug back.

She buried her face into her Mommy neck and hugged her tightly; she wasn't used to waking up and her Mommy not being there. She looked up to see her Uncle Alec, and her Aunt Nikki looking at her funny while her Aunt Cindy looked uncertain about something.

"What's going on Mommy?" She asked turning back to look at Max.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I know it's short but I'll be updating again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. You might want to re-read chapter one coz I changed the inscription/spell thingy, which will an important point in this chapter and also some other things. Thanks for the reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really, really, don't know" Max answered honestly, she never felt so lost and confused before looking around she saw Nikki and Alec's faces reflecting how she felt, Original Cindy looking at…

"WHITE?" She backed up, trying to put as much distance between them, carrying her future daughter in her arms.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ames asked in irritation, he wasn't used to her calling him that anymore, except on the occasion where it had been Whitey when she was teasing him or Mr. White when she had been angry that time.

_Flashback_

"_Oooh, is Whitey getting angry?" Max teased her husband who was currently seething at the fact some asshole had dared to hit on her. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

"_Oh look whose home 2 hours late and didn't have the decency to call" was the annoyed voice he was greeted with when he walked into the living room._

"_Let me explain before you get all angry. I…" he started but was interrupted by Max._

"_Oh now see that's not possible, I'm already angry darling" the last word said with fake sweetness._

"_Alright, let me explain to calm you down" he tried again, and again was interrupted._

"_No Ames! We were supposed to be going out tonight I arranged a babysitter the reservations were made and once more I had to call and cancel both and you know what I've done it so many times I only have to say hello and they know why I'm calling!" she ranted at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she wasn't done yet. _

_She cleared her throat and put on a fake Italian accent "Oh you poor thing is Mr. White 'working late' **again**. And she then moves onto giving me fucking tips about divorce proceedings as she hints at my husband fucking late night 'activities'!" she finished, screaming at him in hurt and frustration._

"_Max, you know that I'm doing a case – nothing else – when I'm working late" Ames tried to apologize, but she was having none of it. Tonight had been the last straw; he didn't even bother to call this time._

"_Whatever, the kids are in bed but I doubt they're asleep. I'm going out, I'll be back later" she said brushing off his apology. _

"_Later!" he asked disbelievingly, "It's already 1 'o' clock, how much later?"_

"_Well?" he asked again when he go no response._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm just in a state of disbelief at your nerve to have a go a ME about lateness **Mr. White**. At least I'm telling you! And allow me to modify that sentence, I'm going to **sleep** at Nikki's and I'll be back in time for when you leave for work" And with that said she stormed out the front door but before closing she turned around,_

"_I can't be around you right now; coz right now all I wanna do is break your fucking jaw!" she snapped and slammed the door shut._

_End flashback _

Ames shook his head to clear his mind of that particular memory, but the fact still remand, it was never White; it brought pack to many bad memories of the past. Focusing his attention back onto Max he noticed the distance between them, and how protectively she was holding Jessica. She wasn't protecting Jessica from him. Was she?

"Okay" OC took control of the situation before Max could answer, taking Jessica out of Max's arms ignoring her protest as she handed her to Ames "You take her and go home, Max will be home later. No arguing you got Original Cindy's word on that" she added the last bit when he opened his mouth to object. She shot Max a pointed look when she stepped forward to stop him reluctantly leaving.

Once he was gone she turned to face three transgenics, "Boo she'll be fine trust me" she sighed and shook her head. "Alec you okay?" she asked curiously, he looked deep in thought about something.

"I was just thinking about the inscription on the cave wall, Nikki how did you hear about that cave anyway?"

"Oh, I read about it in an advert in the paper, cool huh?" Nikki said answering Alec's question.

"What! You took us to a place you never heard of because of an advert! From a newspaper, if I remember correctly you _found_ in your locker. How do you know it wasn't a trap?" Max asked incredulously.

"In my defense, it came across as being a popular public place and a trap from whom? Hello we are accepted American citizens they ain't allowed to kill us anymore, plus familiars are exposed and if they go round killing us that ain't gonna make them look to good now will it?" Nikki defended herself.

"But it wasn't a popular public place, it was a forgotten and locked up place" Max argued with Nikki point.

"Yeah well if it was so forgotten about how come those two guys knew _exactly _where it was" Nikki argued back.

"Wait, that's a good point. How did those two guys know _exactly_ where it was? The old man I can understand but not the younger one. And what the hell were they doing in, basically, the middle of nowhere"

"That's what I'm getting at if you would listen!" Alec shouted to gain their attention which had been lost during their squabbling. "First, Nikki finding out about an abandoned cave which no one else knew about, then those two guys who just happened to be there to point the way, the weird inscription on the wall and then us suddenly here. And apparently it's not the first time, OC what the hell is going on?" Alec finished his observation of the situation with the question of the hour.

"Look all you guys told me when you can back; was that you couldn't tell me much, just if this situation ever arose again to tell you that it all comes down to the inscription" She answered the question simply and honestly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. God my longest chapter yet I was gonna split this into two, but I was told they needed to be longer so there ya go.


End file.
